This application is based upon and claims priority to German Patent Application 10062866.4-12 filed Dec. 16, 2000, which application is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a shaft-hub-connection.
DE-AS 2 031 124 describes a coupling for fastening a hub onto a shaft. The hub includes a bore with a conical seat face arranged coaxially around a through bore of the hub. The shaft is received in the through bore. The hub is deformable in the area of the conical seat face by axial tensioning of a pressure ring. The pressure ring rests with a corresponding conical bore on the seat face. Headed screws are used for axial tensioning. The headed screws extend through circumferentially distanced through bores of the pressure ring into the threaded bores of the hub. Two nuts, tensioned against each other, are arranged between the hub and the pressure ring on the thread of each headed screw. The tensioning of the pressure ring is achieved by the heads of the headed screws pushing against the pressure ring when the screws are threaded into the threaded bores. During disconnection, the two nuts, tensioned relative to each other, act on the pressure ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,366 describes a shaft-hub-connection with a tensioning screw. The hub has a conical bore. A shaft with a correspondingly conical face is received within the conical bore. The hub has a step in its bore and the shaft has a threaded bore. A headed screw with a collar abuts the step and engages a central threaded bore of the shaft. A retaining ring is inserted into a groove distanced from the step in the bore of the hub forming the step. Thus, the collar is arranged between the step and the retaining ring. In order to tension the shaft and the hub, the collar is supported on the step. In order to disconnect the shaft and the hub, the collar is supported on the retaining ring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a shaft-hub-connection, which enables a simple disconnection without additional pull-off tools.
A shaft-hub-connection according to the invention includes a hub with a first front face and a second front face arranged parallel to the first front face. A first through bore extends between the two front faces. The first through bore is centered on a longitudinal axis. Also, the first through bore has a first bore portion. A support disk has a second through bore. The support disk is positioned along the longitudinal axis. The support disk is non-movably positioned on the hub at the end of the first bore position close to the second front face. A shaft, with an external face portion, is formed fit to the first bore portion of the hub. The shaft is centered on the longitudinal axis. Also, the shaft includes a threaded bore starting at a front face of the shaft and centered on the longitudinal axis.
A tensioning screw includes a head and a threaded shank. The tensioning screw is screwed into the threaded bore starting from the second front face of the hub through the second through bore of the support disk. A nut is non-rotatably retained on the threaded shank between the support disk and the front face of the shaft. A gap is formed relative to the support disk. The first bore portion of the hub and the external face portion of the shaft received in the first bore portion, are formed such that at least, starting from a specific insertion depth of the shaft into the first bore portion, a frictional resistance and/or a resistance resulting from the shape of the external face and the first bore portion act to oppose tensioning of the external face portion and the first bore portion.
An advantage of this solution is that the tensioning screw used to tension the connection can also be used to disconnect the connection. During the first mounting, a connection between the support disk and the tensioning screw has to be achieved. Accordingly, the tensioning screw has to be inserted into the bore of the support disk. Afterwards, the nut is screwed onto the threaded shank of the tensioning screw to take up the predetermined position. Thus, the support disk is arranged between the head and the nut. Further, the support disk may be mounted on the hub such that the support disk is non-displaceably retained in the axial direction along the longitudinal axis. Accordingly, tensioning of the hub with the shaft may be achieved such that the tensioning screw enters into the threaded bore of the shaft. When the screw is unscrewed, the nut, fixed on the threaded shank, abuts the support disk. When the tensioning screw is turned further, an axial support of the tensioning screw is achieved on the support disk. The tensioning screw presses the shaft, with its external face portion, out of the first bore portion, or moves the hub away from the shaft, respectively, as the support disk is axially retained.
In a preferred embodiment, the hub has a second bore portion. The second bore portion starts from the second front face and has an enlarged diameter relative to the first bore portion. Thus, a step face is formed between the first and the second bore portions.
The support disk is inserted into the second bore portion. The support disk abuts the step face and is retained by retaining means. The support disk, together with the head of the tensioning screw, is received in the second bore portion. The second bore portion has an enlarged diameter relative to the first bore portion. This enables a simple centering of a tool to actuate the screw in reference to the head of the tensioning screw.
A retaining ring is provided to retain the support disk in the second bore portion. The retaining ring is kept in a retaining groove in the second bore portion of the hub.
The nut is a crown nut to ensure that, when disconnecting the shaft-hub-connection, no relative movement of the nut is achieved towards the threaded shank. The nut is retained by a split pin on the threaded shank against displacement.
The play-free connection between the first bore portion of the hub and the external face portion insertable into the first bore portion can be achieved such that the first bore portion of the hub is conically tapered in the direction to the second front face. Also, the external face portion of the shaft is correspondingly conically formed. Alternatively it is possible for the first bore portion to have a tapered conical portion extending to the second support face. This portion is followed by a portion extending to the first front face. The following portion has teeth of constant tooth height which extend parallel to the longitudinal axis. Also, the external face portion of the shaft has fitting portions to receive the teeth.
Preferably the shaft-hub-connection is used in a clutch. The hub is part of the clutch and the shaft is part of a driving shaft.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.